the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 Nov 2017
00:03:35 CHAT Chase McFly: Anyways 00:03:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/hex03k Lmao. 00:03:35 CHAT Chase McFly: Did everyone have a good Thanksgiving? 00:03:35 CHAT Duggie Davenport: Yeah 00:03:35 CHAT HearthRaven: What the heck? @Korra-san 00:03:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We're joking, lol. 00:03:35 CHAT Hart New Bob: Yes 00:03:35 CHAT Hart New Bob: Lol you posted that on here 00:03:35 CHAT South Ferry: I did t have any complex dinner myself. 00:03:35 CHAT Hart New Bob: Sad 00:03:39 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 00:03:43 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:05:22 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:05:29 CHAT Chase McFly: Chase McFly is online too! 00:05:42 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:05:54 CHAT Chase McFly: Duggie PM 00:06:16 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:06:19 CHAT HearthRaven: Looks like our Arch Wizard Megumin has headed out. 00:06:51 CHAT Chase McFly: Tragic, 00:07:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Other than Special:Images, is there a place where I can see all the images that have been uploaded here but in File form instead of images? 00:07:55 CHAT HearthRaven: IDK 00:08:38 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:10:32 CHAT Chase McFly: Just click images? 00:10:47 CHAT Chase McFly: Category:Images 00:11:12 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: ;o 00:11:15 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: :O 00:11:15 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: he died 00:12:06 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:12:38 CHAT Chase McFly: /me has kidnapped the demon 00:13:00 CHAT Chase McFly: /me gets Korra back 00:13:28 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:14:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That's the point. 00:14:22 CHAT Chase McFly: It worked! 00:14:24 CHAT Chase McFly: (clapping) 00:14:28 CHAT Chase McFly: /me hugs Korra 00:14:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am trying to categorize our images. 00:14:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But it's tiring clicking everyone of them. 00:14:58 CHAT HearthRaven: Poor Korra-san. 00:16:12 CHAT Chase McFly: ;( 00:17:16 JOIN The Ultimate Dragon Slayer has joined Team Demon Light. 00:17:36 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:17:48 CHAT South Ferry: Nope TheKorraFanatic. 00:18:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well fuck. 00:18:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: There's 198 images here. 00:19:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: There's over 1,000 at SNSD. 00:19:47 CHAT South Ferry: Get it done. 00:20:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I will. 00:20:15 CHAT Hart New Bob: My new icon is great 00:20:20 QUIT Duggie Davenport has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:20:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am currently waiting for a bot flag at SNSD WIki for FanaticBot 00:20:40 CHAT South Ferry: Good, good. 00:22:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It would currently be more work than you've ever done! 00:23:25 CHAT South Ferry: It's basic AWB take. 00:23:26 CHAT South Ferry: Task. 00:24:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 00:24:16 CHAT HearthRaven: Nope. 00:24:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You will need to copy and paste the links of every image. 00:24:53 CHAT South Ferry: It's a relatively simple task. 00:24:57 CHAT HearthRaven: O_O every image 00:25:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And now I'm getting annoyed. -.- 00:25:58 CHAT South Ferry: What happened? 00:26:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/hex83z The "My tools" isn't showing up for my bot. 00:26:38 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: that's tragic 00:26:41 CHAT Hart New Bob: d! 00:26:46 CHAT Hart New Bob: *Sad! 00:26:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's pretty much made using my bot impossible. 00:27:02 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:27:05 CHAT South Ferry: Crazy. 00:27:26 CHAT HearthRaven: :( Well I hope things work out soon 00:27:30 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: korra pm >~< 00:28:00 JOIN Duggie Davenport has joined Team Demon Light. 00:30:42 CHAT HearthRaven: Korra-san, PM >,< 00:31:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay, Hearth-san. >,< 00:32:45 QUIT HearthRaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:32:50 QUIT Duggie Davenport has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:32:52 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:33:47 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:33:53 CHAT South Ferry: Don't worry, 00:34:02 CHAT South Ferry: You'll categorize the images on tdl soon. 00:34:15 QUIT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:34:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I finally got it to work. 00:34:52 CHAT South Ferry: Good, good. 00:34:54 CHAT South Ferry: Get it done. 00:36:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I will do more than you've ever done in your shitty FANDOM existence! 00:36:33 CHAT South Ferry: And yet I am poweruser! 00:36:44 JOIN Duggie Davenport has joined Team Demon Light. 00:36:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I will be too eventually! 00:37:09 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:37:24 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:37:29 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:39:42 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:40:43 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:41:37 JOIN FanaticBot has joined Team Demon Light. 00:41:53 CHAT FanaticBot: Which one of you did it?! 00:44:01 CHAT FanaticBot: Why can't my main account enter chat?! 00:44:30 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:47:44 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:48:07 KICK FanaticBot has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 00:53:12 QUIT Duggie Davenport has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:05:05 CHAT Chase McFly: No idea, Korra 01:05:24 CHAT Chase McFly: Dead chat, sad. 01:05:48 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:05:56 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 01:06:05 CHAT Chase McFly: Hide! 01:06:06 CHAT Chase McFly: XD 01:06:11 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:06:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:07:33 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: korra 01:07:34 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: PM 01:13:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: KPG, 01:13:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: PM. 01:19:18 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:19:21 CHAT South Ferry: No. 01:19:37 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:19:59 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:20:05 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mess! o/ 01:20:26 CHAT Chase McFly: Hess! 01:21:37 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) 01:22:05 CHAT C.Syde65: Hess? 01:24:20 CHAT C.Syde65: What do you mean by Hess? 01:24:31 CHAT C.Syde65: Hess > Mess 01:24:38 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm not sure I get it. 01:24:43 CHAT Chase McFly: Hey-Mess 01:24:52 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 01:25:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It seems my suspicion of AdorableSenpai and Demigod being the same person might be correct. 01:25:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://prnt.sc/hexoub 01:26:39 CHAT C.Syde65: Well it may seem suspicious for Wikia, but I think most servers don't have a multiple account restriction. 01:26:45 CHAT C.Syde65: For Discord. 01:26:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I know that. 01:26:51 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 01:27:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But I'm just saying that they appear to be the same person after all. 01:27:28 CHAT C.Syde65: I noticed they had some similarities, but it didn't occur to me that they were the same person. 01:28:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well, guys. 01:28:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mario is saying he didn't turn off Slendy's commands. 01:28:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He doesn't know what is wrong with him. 01:29:52 CHAT Chase McFly: Hmm.. 01:29:53 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 01:29:56 CHAT Chase McFly: Should we believ him 01:30:03 CHAT Chase McFly: Or do we have a Shadow Case? 01:30:12 CHAT C.Syde65: Dunno. 01:30:26 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:30:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I mean, 01:30:28 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 21 messages logged. 01:30:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: we have no reason not believe him. 01:30:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *not to* 01:30:59 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 01:31:13 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm inclined to assume good faith until evidence turns up that confirms otherwise. 01:31:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 01:31:51 CHAT Chase McFly: Ok 01:31:59 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot, I choose Westheater! 01:32:07 CHAT Chase McFly: Slendy works? 01:32:59 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 01:33:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !test 01:33:23 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 01:36:13 CHAT South Ferry: o/ c.syde65 01:36:13 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot, I'd give South Ferry a 5/10. 01:36:13 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen FanaticBot 01:36:13 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen Aiihuan 01:36:13 CHAT Chase McFly: !test 01:36:13 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot: I last saw Aiihuan 11 hours, 9 minutes, and 14 seconds ago. 01:36:13 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi, Nope. 01:36:13 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 01:36:13 CHAT Chase McFly: My name isn't SlendyBot 01:36:13 CHAT Chase McFly: Mess, Korra, you two doing that? 01:36:15 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 01:37:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: someone gave me a poisoned cake on quotev 01:38:07 CHAT Chase McFly: :o 01:38:16 CHAT C.Syde65: :O 01:38:24 CBOT SlendyBot: :O 01:38:30 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:38:36 CHAT Chase McFly: lol. 01:38:43 CBOT SlendyBot: lol 01:38:48 CHAT C.Syde65: XD. 01:39:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !info 01:39:24 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0: Commands are found here. To report errors or bugs, or to suggest new features or commands, contact Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory. Swear checking: disabled. Commands: null. Operator: Messenger of Heaven. 01:39:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fascinating. 01:39:52 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:40:48 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:41:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !test 01:41:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !speak hi 01:41:28 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 01:41:33 CBOT SlendyBot: hi 01:44:50 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:44:58 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:45:38 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:46:22 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: test 01:46:48 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mess and MCR! O/ 01:47:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) 01:47:22 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: wikia has been lagging bad 01:47:30 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: O/ 01:47:38 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i think thats whats wrong with Slendy 01:57:56 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:57:56 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:00:47 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 02:01:12 CHAT Chase McFly: Did I leave chat 02:01:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 02:01:47 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: No. 02:01:50 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Oh 02:01:52 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Yes. 02:03:39 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol 02:03:58 CHAT Chase McFly: I think I should use Chrome fom now on 02:03:59 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:04:03 CHAT Chase McFly: Firefox seems meh 02:04:18 CHAT C.Syde65: Firefox is slower than Chrome on my PC. 02:04:41 CHAT C.Syde65: But there's a few things that Firefox has no trouble loading which Chrome fails at. 02:04:47 CHAT C.Syde65: On my PC at least. 02:05:59 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 02:09:58 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 02:10:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 02:11:30 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1349150 02:11:40 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: best unblock request ever submitted 02:12:26 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:12:45 CHAT South Ferry: Nope. 02:12:56 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Sad. 02:13:41 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:14:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 02:14:29 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol. 02:18:25 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:18:58 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:21:49 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:23:03 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 02:30:47 CHAT Chase McFly: So.. 02:31:19 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oPQ_xEMwas 02:33:39 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: .... 02:34:18 JOIN Duggie Davenport has joined Team Demon Light. 02:34:47 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi Duggie 02:34:53 CHAT Chase McFly: Do you have our RP? 02:34:58 CHAT Duggie Davenport: Hey 02:35:04 CHAT Duggie Davenport: No 02:36:35 CHAT Chase McFly: Web should start it over 02:36:37 CHAT Chase McFly: *We 02:36:41 CHAT Duggie Davenport: OK 02:38:22 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:38:30 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: O/ 02:38:34 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 02:38:49 CHAT Qstlijku: Is Duggie Davenport an alt? 02:39:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: nope Q 02:39:08 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 02:39:10 CHAT Qstlijku: I thought it was 02:39:11 CHAT Duggie Davenport: You wanna do it now. No I am not. 02:39:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, he's Chase's friend. 02:39:17 CHAT Duggie Davenport: I am the OG 02:39:26 CHAT Duggie Davenport: Original gangster 02:39:30 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:39:55 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:41:34 CHAT Duggie Davenport: @Chase, Pm 02:42:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like 02:42:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I want to chat here. 02:42:13 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 02:42:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But I can't look away from antoher chat because it's being raided. 02:42:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So BRB 02:42:22 CHAT Qstlijku: Which chat? 02:43:16 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:43:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Mayu's and I'm mod there but i cant help because I'm being lagged out 02:44:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Why does my Elite ANT Force wiki look just like TDL? 02:44:44 CBOT SlendyBot: because you changed it copying TDL 02:44:58 CHAT Chase McFly: No, I only made its colors red and blue 02:45:03 CHAT Chase McFly: I had a white foreground 02:45:08 CHAT Chase McFly: And a sides image 02:45:13 CBOT SlendyBot: mhm 02:46:00 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:47:14 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 02:47:15 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:47:16 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:47:19 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Test 02:47:21 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 1 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 02:47:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good, good. 02:48:27 CHAT Qstlijku: I'm asking Mario about Slendy and he's saying he didn't disable the commands 02:48:35 QUIT Duggie Davenport has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:48:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He said that earlier as well. 02:49:44 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 02:52:01 CHAT Qstlijku: wtf 02:52:05 CHAT Qstlijku: Some test account on CC 02:52:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look at CC. 02:52:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's been doing that all day. 02:53:04 CHAT Qstlijku: I guess it wasn't an official test then 02:53:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 02:53:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: If it was an official test account, it would be marked as Staff. 02:53:39 CHAT Qstlijku: Looks like it was created a week ago 02:53:47 CHAT Qstlijku: No I've seen other QA test accounts that aren't staff 02:53:54 CHAT Qstlijku: Not in chat but in the user creation logs 02:54:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 02:54:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen SayuriDarling 02:54:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 02:55:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Slendy can't do anything except log now, tragic. 02:57:59 CBOT SlendyBot: hm 02:58:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Shut up, Slendy. 02:58:31 CBOT SlendyBot: I cant be on Mayu's wiki and this one at the same time and since it was being raided I had to leave TDL 02:58:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Slendy is on Madi's chat?! O_o 02:59:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ItsAsIf/How_to_Deal_with_a_Vandal 02:59:45 CBOT SlendyBot: indeed 02:59:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He hit the undo button and fucking made a blog about it. 03:00:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like GG, you did something every user knows how to do. 03:00:52 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:01:16 CHAT Qstlijku: Totally unneeded and not even correct 03:01:22 CHAT Qstlijku: A lot of it anyway 03:01:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Exactly. 03:01:50 CBOT SlendyBot: smh 03:02:06 CBOT SlendyBot: I know how to do both sides of that 03:02:36 CHAT Qstlijku: btw Korra I patrolled your edit earlier to your userpage on the Mafia Wiki 03:02:40 CHAT Qstlijku: From October 28 03:02:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Alright. 03:02:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "After blocking them, check their IP, and copy paste it so you remember it. Then, if you see a new user, see if they have a matching user address. Always check up on users because you never know when a vandal can arrive at your wiki." 03:02:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wrong af. 03:03:15 CHAT Chase McFly: Welp 03:03:28 CHAT Chase McFly: I've had chat open for 12 hours exactly 03:03:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fascinating. 03:04:02 CHAT Qstlijku: Also saying to leave the wiki when trolls attack 03:04:04 CHAT Qstlijku: Even more wrong 03:04:20 CHAT Qstlijku: Especially since it's not referring to chat 03:04:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Exactly. 03:04:42 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 03:05:11 CHAT Qstlijku: \o 03:05:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 03:05:23 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 03:05:46 CHAT Qstlijku: \o 03:05:46 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: O/ 03:05:51 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: \o 03:05:57 CHAT Qstlijku: \o 03:05:58 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 03:06:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 03:06:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: \o 03:06:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ \o 03:06:21 CHAT Qstlijku: \oo/ 03:06:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Woah. 03:06:27 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 03:06:31 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lol. 03:06:54 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:06:55 CHAT Chase McFly: XD 03:07:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fu Syde, I hate you for interupping (angry) 03:07:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: JK 03:07:59 CHAT Chase McFly: LOl 03:09:53 CBOT SlendyBot: lol 03:10:04 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 03:10:53 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:12:40 CHAT Chase McFly: !speak 03:13:24 CHAT Chase McFly: Odd, he ranked South earlier 03:13:36 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 03:23:22 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:23:34 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:25:39 CHAT Chase McFly: Yorra 03:27:30 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 03:29:18 CHAT Chase McFly: Like Yo-Korra 03:48:37 CHAT Chase McFly: Dead chat 03:50:12 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:50:16 CHAT Hart New Bob: Revived chat 03:50:24 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:50:47 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 03:50:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 03:53:04 CHAT Chase McFly: So, 03:53:07 CHAT Chase McFly: Korra HAS 03:53:12 CHAT Chase McFly: Come back? 03:54:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Never left! 03:54:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I just simply refreshed. 03:57:11 CHAT Chase McFly: Indeed 03:57:12 CHAT Chase McFly: :D 03:59:09 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG 03:59:22 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye 03:59:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. \o 03:59:54 CBOT SlendyBot: bye 04:00:08 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 04:00:11 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ \o 04:02:49 CBOT SlendyBot: o/ CBOT o/ \o 04:03:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 04:03:51 CHAT Hart New Bob: No way. 04:04:05 CHAT Hart New Bob: I have a new meme 04:04:10 CHAT Hart New Bob: "Seriously" 04:04:19 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 04:04:23 CBOT SlendyBot: thats not a meme 04:04:31 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:05:06 CHAT C.Syde65: Doesn't seem like a meme. 04:06:27 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 04:06:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ Aii. 04:07:13 CHAT Aiihuan: Hello~ ^^ 04:07:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How are you? 04:08:26 CHAT Aiihuan: Quite fine. c: Yu? 04:08:30 CHAT Aiihuan: * You 04:09:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm doing okay. 04:09:39 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey AD! O/ 04:10:13 CHAT Hart New Bob: Seriously 04:10:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm still waiting for FanaticBot to get a bot flag at SNSD Wiki so I can categorize over 1,000 images. 04:11:41 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 04:12:17 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:13:07 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mess! o/ 04:13:40 JOIN Lazygaming has joined Team Demon Light. 04:13:50 JOIN Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Team Demon Light. 04:13:59 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Jack and Lazy! o/ 04:14:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This one email from FANDOM won't open. :/ 04:14:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'll never get to reaaad what it says. 04:14:45 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 04:15:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Go away. 04:15:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :P 04:15:06 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 04:15:12 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: :( 04:15:17 CHAT Hart New Bob: Stay quiet. :p 04:15:51 CHAT C.Syde65: PM for Jack. 04:15:59 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I didn't receive one. 04:16:07 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: It says you opened one though. 04:16:35 CHAT Hart New Bob: Tragic 04:16:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fascinating. 04:17:19 CHAT Lazygaming: Hi 04:17:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Also, 04:17:46 CHAT Hart New Bob: Let's talk about The Goddess Tiffany 04:18:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Jack, what about now? 04:18:25 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Still don't have it. 04:18:26 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Try a DM. 04:18:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I have a feeling that "Stay quiet" is South's equivalent of "Sit down, be humble" 04:18:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: YES. 04:18:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let's talk Tiffany. 04:21:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You say to talk Tiffany, 04:21:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: then chat dies. 04:24:21 CHAT Hart New Bob: Tiffany is my girlfriend 04:24:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: NO. 04:26:13 CHAT Hart New Bob: YES 04:26:19 CHAT Hart New Bob: Very much true! 04:29:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 04:29:35 CHAT Hart New Bob: Yep! 04:29:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 04:32:03 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm trying to make my user-page look more like my user-pages on Wikia. But because wikipedia pages are wider than wikia ones, it complicates trying to adjust the width of the border that goes around the page. 04:32:05 CHAT C.Syde65: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:C.Syde65 04:32:56 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:33:15 QUIT Lazygaming has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:33:17 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:33:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: My Wikipedia profile is so lame. 04:34:08 CHAT Hart New Bob: I didn't even know Wikipedia had profiles! 04:34:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:TheKorraFanatic 04:34:40 CHAT Aiihuan: I never edited on Wikipedia. : p 04:34:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tragic. 04:35:27 CHAT C.Syde65: I had no idea Wikipedia had internal style link codes for Wikia pages. 04:35:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 04:35:42 CHAT C.Syde65: I knew Wikia had them for Wikipedia, hence the wikipedia: prefix. 04:36:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Utterly Tragic. 04:36:51 CHAT Hart New Bob: My new icon is most tragic 04:37:09 CHAT C.Syde65: It's going to look so much better without those tiny arrow images that distinguish external style links from internal style ones. 04:43:31 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:44:12 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:47:50 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:48:57 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:54:57 CHAT Hart New Bob: Nope 04:55:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 04:55:34 CHAT Hart New Bob: Passed 05:05:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/hez680 05:06:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/hez6bi 05:06:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Proof that you're a madman. 05:06:52 CHAT Hart New Bob: P r o o f 05:07:00 CHAT South Ferry: I simply signin big shaq 05:07:18 CHAT South Ferry: Girl told me take off ya jacket 05:07:22 CHAT South Ferry: I said babe, man's not hot 05:07:52 CHAT Hart New Bob: Nope. 05:08:44 CHAT Hart New Bob: It is so dubious that there are so many people in chat but barely any chatting 05:08:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You're just like West, damn it. 05:09:16 CHAT South Ferry: You are the one who spammed humble lyrics in the DM 05:09:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 05:11:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I will destroy you. 05:11:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/hez7ey BOOM. 05:15:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I wonder how long CCC will be auto-confirmed. 05:16:34 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:16:45 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:16:46 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 05:17:00 CHAT South Ferry: Forever 05:17:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not forever, lmao. 05:17:13 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:17:18 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 05:17:23 CHAT South Ferry: Yes? 05:17:25 CHAT South Ferry: Yes! 05:17:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was like wack-a-mole there. Over 60+ socks. 05:17:44 CHAT South Ferry: Crazy! 05:18:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This chat is set to be auto-confirmed for infinite. 05:19:06 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:19:17 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 05:23:10 CHAT C.Syde65: CCC is auto-confirmed? :O 05:23:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 05:23:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They had a major ass raid today. 05:23:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Almost 100 socks. 05:23:46 CHAT C.Syde65: It's auto-confirmed as of today, right? 05:23:51 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:24:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It is currently auto-confirmed, though I do not know how long it will last. 05:24:14 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 05:24:45 CHAT Hart New Bob: wow 05:24:47 CHAT Hart New Bob: 100 05:25:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was WestHeater and Jeffy teamed up, of course it was that many. 05:25:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sayu saved the day though. < 3 05:25:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And Veralann and Spongebobd456, but that's not the point of the story. 05:25:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :p;/ 05:25:58 CHAT Aiihuan: These guys sure do like to waste their time, lol. 05:26:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ikr. 05:26:08 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 05:26:49 CHAT Aiihuan: Like, do they really not have something better to do. 05:26:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I mean, 05:27:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: WestHeater has been doing this for 2 years, 05:27:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: so apparently not. 05:28:16 CHAT Aiihuan: Good gracious. 05:28:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/hezamn Ultimate shitpost. 05:29:17 CHAT C.Syde65: And Bucktony has been causing trouble on the Sims wiki. 05:29:24 CHAT Aiihuan: Sometime in future, they would probably regret all the time they wasted on something so useless. 05:29:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Maybe. 05:29:37 CHAT C.Syde65: They do sometimes spend a few months away from it and then they come back. 05:30:05 CHAT C.Syde65: If it were me, I'd only have to troll once and get blocked and I would learn my lesson, not that I've actually done it. 05:30:40 CHAT C.Syde65: Bucktony claimed to have been away on fat camp after they'd spent a few months away from trolling on the Sims wiki. 05:30:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: tf? 05:31:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: tf 05:31:09 CHAT C.Syde65: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:C.Syde65 How does my user-page now look? I wanted to narrow it down some more but I can't because of the user-page notice template. 05:31:12 CHAT C.Syde65: What? 05:31:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It looks good, Syde. 05:31:36 CHAT C.Syde65: tf what? 05:31:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What he said. 05:32:00 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah. 05:32:04 CHAT C.Syde65: I thought so. 05:32:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 05:32:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "Indeed" is making a comeback, btw. 05:33:24 CHAT Aiihuan: Got to leave. 05:33:26 CHAT Aiihuan: Bye. c: 05:33:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 05:33:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "if you protect every single page manually, then yes, thats against the ToS, but VSTF and staff can protect the site and when they do it its not against the ToS" 05:33:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That seems unfair, lmao. 05:34:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I saw that on the VSTF channel on CCD. 05:35:58 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:36:05 CHAT C.Syde65: I've protected almost every page on my wiki, but mostly just semi-protecting. 05:36:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We did that here once. 05:36:34 CHAT C.Syde65: And what happened? 05:36:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But then CC said that violated TOU, so we unprotected most of them. 05:36:47 CHAT C.Syde65: Really? 05:37:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah, IDK see how though. 05:50:30 CHAT Hart New Bob: Sad 06:04:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good night. o/ 06:07:52 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 06:08:19 CHAT Hart New Bob: /me Sighs 06:12:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: goodnight 06:12:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: +log 13:02:39 CHAT Aiihuan: Hi. ^^ 13:02:39 CHAT Spiderman Wolf: Hi Aiihuan o/ 13:02:39 CHAT D for dora chan: pm Aiihuan 13:02:39 CHAT Aiihuan: Hi, Mess. ^^ 13:02:39 CHAT Spiderman Wolf: Hi Mess o/ 13:02:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hey 13:02:39 CHAT Spiderman Wolf: How are you all ? 13:02:39 CHAT Spiderman Wolf: i'm good 13:02:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: test 13:02:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I;m good 13:02:41 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 13:41:25 CHAT D for dora chan: wasnt that shocking mess? 13:41:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: uh yeah 13:41:25 CHAT D for dora chan: KPG 13:41:25 CHAT Spiderman Wolf: Bye o/ 13:41:25 CHAT D for dora chan: bye 13:41:25 CHAT D for dora chan: !rank Jackie Chan 13:41:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: idk 13:41:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: +restart 13:41:25 CBOT SlendyBot: Restarting... 13:41:27 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 13:41:37 CHAT Aiihuan: !rate Yoon Kyun Sang 13:41:58 CHAT Aiihuan: Nope. 13:42:42 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot, I'd give Yoon Kyun Sang a 10/10. 13:42:58 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i think its because him and I are both lagging 13:43:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i have to do the commands manually 13:43:54 CHAT Aiihuan: omg Slendy finally gave him 10 < 3 13:44:04 CHAT Aiihuan: Oh- I see. 13:44:12 CHAT Aiihuan: test 13:44:15 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 13:44:33 CHAT D for dora chan: !rank Action Kamen/Action Mask/Action Bastard/Masked Musasho 13:44:40 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 13:44:56 CHAT Qstlijku: So the commands only work now if you type them directly into Slendy? 13:45:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yeah 13:45:32 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot, I'd give Action Kamen/Action Mask/Action Bastard/Masked Musasho a 4/10. 13:45:51 CHAT Qstlijku: I remember that used to happen when I tried to control him 13:45:55 CHAT Qstlijku: Do you know why? 13:47:16 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I think he is lagging but tbh idk 13:47:43 CHAT Qstlijku: Can you do this? 13:47:44 CHAT Qstlijku: !info 13:48:06 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0: Commands are found here. To report errors or bugs, or to suggest new features or commands, contact Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory. Swear checking: disabled. Commands: null. Operator: Messenger of Heaven. 13:48:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Has Korra controlled him recently? 13:48:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: +log 13:48:24 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 13:48:28 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 26 messages logged. 13:48:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: +restart 13:48:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I think he is lagging but tbh idk 13:48:51 CHAT Qstlijku: Can you do this? 13:48:51 CHAT Qstlijku: !info 13:48:51 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0: Commands are found here. To report errors or bugs, or to suggest new features or commands, contact Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory. Swear checking: disabled. Commands: null. Operator: Messenger of Heaven. 13:48:51 CHAT Qstlijku: Has Korra controlled him recently? 13:48:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: +log 13:48:51 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 13:48:51 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 26 messages logged. 13:48:51 CBOT SlendyBot: Restarting... 13:48:53 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 13:49:32 CHAT Qstlijku: Has Korra controlled Slendy recently? 13:49:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !test 13:49:47 CBOT SlendyBot: Nope 13:49:57 CHAT Qstlijku: Maybe he should try today? 13:50:49 CBOT SlendyBot: maybe 13:52:07 QUIT D for dora chan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:52:36 CHAT Qstlijku: Well I'm gonna go 13:52:39 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 13:53:26 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:55:03 CBOT SlendyBot: bye 14:19:16 CBOT SlendyBot: Restarting... 14:19:16 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 14:19:16 CHAT Qstlijku: Has Korra controlled Slendy recently? 14:19:16 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !test 14:19:16 CBOT SlendyBot: Nope 14:19:16 CHAT Qstlijku: Maybe he should try today? 14:19:16 CBOT SlendyBot: maybe 14:19:16 CHAT Qstlijku: Well I'm gonna go 14:19:16 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 14:20:37 JOIN QARENAMED has joined Team Demon Light. 14:20:48 CHAT QARENAMED: Initializing tests... 14:21:03 CHAT QARENAMED: Please wait... 14:21:37 CHAT QARENAMED: Preparing to execute tests... 14:21:43 CHAT Aiihuan: ? 14:21:49 CHAT QARENAMED: Executing tests... 14:22:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ummmmm 14:22:09 CHAT QARENAMED: Please do not interrupt. 14:22:16 CHAT QARENAMED: Cleaning up... 14:22:25 CHAT QARENAMED: Waiting for further input... 14:23:00 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: .. 14:23:38 CHAT QARENAMED: Shutting down... 14:23:52 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: the hell 14:24:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Aiihuan is this normal? 14:24:22 CHAT Aiihuan: Does not look so. : p 14:24:47 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I want to ban but I'm stopping myself 14:24:54 QUIT QARENAMED has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:25:21 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: it ran well good 14:25:33 CHAT Aiihuan: lol 14:25:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: wtf was that 14:26:28 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:28:52 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 14:28:57 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 2 leaves, and 23 messages logged. 14:29:22 JOIN HearthRaven has joined Team Demon Light. 14:31:58 CHAT HearthRaven: o/ 14:32:08 CHAT HearthRaven: Hello 14:34:26 CHAT HearthRaven: Oh wow. WTF happened earlier? 14:37:50 CHAT HearthRaven: Anyone? 14:38:06 CHAT HearthRaven: :/ 14:40:40 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 14:41:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !logs 14:41:56 CBAN QARENAMED has been banned by TheKorraFanatic . 14:42:01 CBOT SlendyBot: QARENAMED has been banned by TheKorraFanatic for infinity: Sockpuppet 14:42:12 CHAT HearthRaven: Slendy's been going crazy, I assume 14:42:35 CHAT HearthRaven: o/ Hi, Korra-san! 14:42:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Hearth-san!! 14:42:52 CBAN QARENAMED has been banned by Messenger of Heaven . 14:42:55 CBOT SlendyBot: QARENAMED has been banned by Messenger of Heaven for infinity: SockPuppet 14:43:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was already banned, lmfao. 14:43:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And blocked. 14:43:26 CHAT HearthRaven: Lmao. 14:43:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I've never 14:43:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: seen you do that before. 14:44:25 CHAT HearthRaven: Well, now you have. 14:44:34 CHAT HearthRaven: (And I have done it.) 14:44:42 CHAT HearthRaven: (Many times.) 14:44:55 CHAT HearthRaven: You just don't notice. :p 14:45:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 14:46:29 CHAT HearthRaven: :D So how's your day so far? 14:47:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Cold, yours? 14:49:07 CHAT HearthRaven: It's 38 degrees Fahrenheit...And it's raining. Yippee. 2016 04 23